


Where Do We Go Now?

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) in Purgatory, Emma Winchester Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma is a wayward daughter, whether she wants to be or not.Day 7: Wayward
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Claire Novak, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Jody Mills
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 5





	Where Do We Go Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Jody did not know that other things could come out of The Bad Place, or Purgatory, as Sam and Dean had called it. Those weird wolf-gorilla things were apparently only the tip of the iceberg when it came to what dwelled there. Unfortunately, those beings were the she and the girls had any experience dealing with.

While The Bad Place was full of monsters, Jody figured they would never have been able to pass through the rift. Dean told her that the only way they could leave was by hitching a ride with a human. How he knew that she did not know nor did she want to. As such, Jody simply took him at his word and promptly forgot about it.

That was until Jody had her first encounter with an inhabitant of Purgatory.

In hindsight, it was much like how she’d met Alex. In fact, she’d booked this girl in the middle of the night too, just like her daughter. That should have told her that something was up, but she hadn’t put two and two together until much later. In fact, Jody wouldn’t have thought anything of this girl were it not for her appearance.

The girl she’s booked was covered head to toe in dirt and grime, like she’d been living in squalor for years. Her hair was hacked short, like she’d done it herself, and her clothes were tattered and torn. She could make out that this girl had brown eyes but not her hair color. However there was something about this girl that stuck Jody as familiar, though for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why. 

Had it not been for the wraith spines on the weapon at her side, Jody wouldn’t have arrested this girl. She would maybe have given her some money and bought her a hot meal. The spines told her that this girl knew something about the supernatural, that there was more to her than what she was seeing.

Whether or not she was a monster was yet to be determined — that’s why she called in Sam and Dean.

The Sioux Falls Sheriff had hoped they might know something she didn’t. Jody had a hunch that this girl wasn’t quite what she seemed, the familiarity of her eyes wouldn't leave her alone. There was just something about her that Jody couldn’t quite place. 

Something about the shape of her face or the way she quirked her lips that made her pause. 

“I don’t see why we’re here,” Sam replied sullenly as he and Dean exited the Impala. “Jody can handle herself.”

“Be that as it may,” his brother replied as he shut his door. “when Jody calls we come a knockin’, you know that. Especially after she and the girls saved our bacon two weeks ago.”

Sam simply rolled his eyes as Jody walked out of the Sheriff’s department to greet them.

“You boys are a sight.” She replied cordially.

Dean simply chuckled at that.

“How’s Claire?” 

“Touch and go.” Jody replied with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “How have you boys been since you’ve been back?”

“Peachy.” Sam replied with a frown causing Dean to roll his eyes this time.

“We’re just glad to be back,” He smiled at her. “So, uh, whatcha got for us? Has Donna found more monster red rooms?” 

Jody shook her head. 

“I brought in a runaway last night.” 

That caused Dean to raise his brows in surprise.

“Like Alex?”

She nodded.

“There's no I.D. on her – nothing on her, actually. She’s a total Jane Doe.” Jody replied as they walked inside the station. “The girl’s basically feral, she won't even give me her name. Not to mention she’s got zero manners, didn't even thank me for saving her.”

“Saving her?” Sam quipped, somewhat interestedly.

Jody looked around before replying.

“From one of those gorilla-wolf… _things_ ,” She struggled to remember their proper name. “What did Kaia call them? Canids?”

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Those things are nasty,” He agreed with a heavy sigh. “they feed on the carcasses of dead, and the almost dead, in Purgatory.”

“I thought everything was dead in Purgatory?” She quipped humorlessly.

Jody frowned at the idea of the dead rising, even in Purgatory. She could no longer watch anything with zombies or anything of that nature. The horror genre was ruined for her forever, especially zombies. 

“Dead but still kicking.” Sam quipped causing Jody to narrow her eyes at him.

“What?” He replied quietly as Dean glared at him, “it’s true.” 

“Anyway,” She began as she lead them to an interrogation room. “I offered her a fresh change of clothes but she’s pretty tight lipped. The thing is though, she’s got this weird making on her wrist…“

Dean tensed at that, unbeknownst to Jody. He and Sam exchanged glances, Sam’s hard and Dean’s guarded, as they were lead to the interrogation room. The girl was seated at the table but had her head bent so neither of them could see her face.

She looked like she’d been through hell.

“She had this weird knife with her,” Jody began as the girl lifted her head up upon hearing the Sheriff. “It was made of stone and bone and had what I was sure were wraith spikes on it—“

Dean had stopped listening then because all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He froze as he realized who was sitting in this room with them. But that should have been impossible… only humans could leave Purgatory.

He would know, he’d been the human ferry. 

It felt like time was standing still. No longer were Jody or his brother in the room with him. The only one that was there with him was the girl, his little girl, seated in the chair. Even though her hair was hacked short and her clothes haggard, he’d recognize her anywhere.

Hers was a face he’d _never_ forget.

She might have been a monster but she was his. No matter how much Sam had insisted since that she wasn’t. While Dean could never have been sure with Ben, even though he was quite sure Lisa was lying, it had always been absolute with her.

“This is the most I’ve seen her move since she got here,” Jody began pausing when she saw Dean’s face. “Hey, you ok? Do you guys know this girl.” 

“Yeah,” Sam replied instantly, his tone terse. “She’s uh—“

“—She’s my kid.” Dean finished, never taking his eyes off of Emma.

She eyed him then, smirking mockingly as she leaned back in the chair.

“Hi Dad,” Her tone was dripping with disdain. “did you miss me?”

Then, before Jody’s eyes, the girl’s face changed.

Her eyes began to taken on a golden hue and her face reddened considerably. To Jody’s left Sam shifted uncomfortably, his hand dipping behind his back to where she had no doubt he had a gun. Meanwhile, Dean kept starring at this girl like she was going to disappear should he blink.

“How are you here?” Sam asked her incredulously. “You shouldn’t have been able to leave—“

“Why do you care?” She snapped bitterly, crossing her arms. “Because your so concerned for my welfare. You shot _me_ , remember? You’re the reason I ended up in that cesspit in the first place.” 

Dean hummed in agreement at that causing Sam to glare at him.

“And you…” She rounded on her father, her anger seeming to deflate a little. “I — uh — if it wasn’t for you I wouldn't be here.”

“You already said that.” He replied plainly, no hint of malice in his voice.

“Excuse me?” She scoffed, thrown off balance by his… patience, for lack of a better word, with her.

Jody echoed her confused sentiments, sending Dean a puzzled look.

“Exactly six years ago,” He continued undeterred, his voice quiet. “you said the same thing. And you were right.”

It was Emma’s turn to be silent as she shot her father a confused look. 

“You think I didn’t see you,” He replied, his voice hard. “when I was there the first time? That I didn’t try every damn time you came to watch me, when you thought I wasn’t looking, to catch you—“

“Why?” Her voice cracked emotionally, her tone defensive. “So you could kill me?”

Dean shook his head.

“So I could apologize.”

That caught all three of them off-guard.

“Dean,” Jody put a hand on his shoulder, her voice was quiet. “Oh, honey.” 

“Really.” Sam scoffed causing Dean to look at him. “Are you serious?”

Sam paused then, he could see his brother’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Clearly, Dean was as serious as a heart attack, which worried him. They had bigger fish to fry. He couldn’t have Dean deviating from the plan to look after some monster kid who just so happened to be his… _again_.

“Deathly.” He replied trying to clear the lump that had formed in his throat. “Can you give us a minute?”

“No.” Sam said as the same time as Jody said, “Yes.”

The Sheriff gave Sam a motherly glare before she ushered the taller man out of the room. This left father and daughter alone for the first time since they met. It was only Dean was absolutely sure that they would have no eavesdroppers that he spoke again.

His voice was quietly but strong in his conviction.

“I’m not asking for you to forgive me,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, “I’m just asking you to listen. Ok?” 

There was a pause as Emma examined him warily. 

“Ok.” She finally relented, seemingly relaxing just a fraction in the hard, metal chair.

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t know he’d been holding in.

“I knew there was no version of this story where you survived, not when Sam walked in, not with Lucifer in his head.” He breathed heavily. “I figured that — that if I found you in Purgatory I—“

“Could what?” She asked, trying to be mean but faltering slightly when she saw the genuine emotion in his eyes. “Make it better?”

Her father shook his head.

“Apologize.” He licked his lips, tasting salt. “I know it wasn’t fair. I should have done a better job of trying to stop him. Hell, I should have done more to try and talk you down. But I failed you. So when I saw you there I thought I might have my chance but — I knew it had to be on your terms.”

Emma felt like someone had dropped the floor out from under her.

“But then one day you just stopped showing up. And — uh — now, here we are.”

A pregnant silence lapsed between them then as Dean sniffed, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Emma was looking at him, unsure of what to do or say. It was when she saw a drop of water hit the table that she paused.

Hesitantly, she put a hand up to her cheek only to discover that it was wet. Was she crying…why was she crying? He abandoned her ~~even though she knew that wasn’t true~~. She shouldn’t be crying, she should be angry! But why wasn’t she angry?

Emma got up then, dragging herself from the uncomfortable metal chair. Dean didn’t do anything, he just let her do her thing. He wanted her to make the first move, like he said, it had to be on her terms. He simply watched his daughter as she walked up and stood in front of him.

She was sniffling and furiously wiping her face to rid herself of her tears.

Gently, stupidly even, Dean reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. Her head snapped to his in an instant and he was starring at the face of the monster he’d never gotten to see. She she had golden eyes and a red face, but he could see in her eyes that she was afraid. 

He wondered if this was how she’d look at Sam. But then how could he have…Dean l thumbed away her tears, not mentioning how she leaned in slightly to his touch.

“I’m not asking for a second chance,” He began, voice cracking emotionally. “I’m just asking for _a_ chance, one to know you.”

Emma nodded slowly, a small smiling creeping to her face.

“I — I suppose,” She began quietly, “we could try that.”

Before Dean could say anything the door opened and Claire appeared in the doorway. Dean turned her fatherly concern upon her and she stiffened. She didn’t need anyone else to ask her if she was ok.

“Jody sent me in here with…” Claire trailed off as the girl looked at her, “some stuff.”

“I don’t want any more of those close.” Emma hissed as she stood, “I just want to be left alone.”

Claire understood that, probably more than anybody.

“I’m gonna go talk to Jody,” Dean said to both of them, “be right back.”

The silence that followed as Dean left was rather awkward.

“Who are you?” Emma asked Claire, “Another sibling I don’t know about.”

“You’re Dean’s kid?” Claire astonished her.

Emma nodded.

“Yup, even got killed by my Uncle too.”

“Wow,” Claire breathed, “that’s rather…Shakespearean.”

Emma shrugged.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see him again.” She replied softly, “So imagine my surprise to find my dad has come looking for me…again.”

Claire shrugged.

“That’s just how Dean is.” She replied casually, “He’s all caring and stuff because his childhood sucked.”

“Sounds like you know him pretty well.”

Claire nodded.

“Considering he’s the reason an angel ruined my life,” She replied with a sardonic smile, “I’d say that comes with the territory.”

“I see.” Emma replied, “I have no idea what that means but I assume it’s not good.”

“Yeah,” She sighed, “it’s not. Got possessed, got my dad possessed and caused my mom to leave. Fast forward to now and that angel’s trying to be my dad and my mom’s dead.”

“Wow,” Emma breathed, “that…a lot.”

“What about you?” Claire asked her curiously, “Dean’s never mentioned having a daughter before. But judging by the rather hushed scolding Jody was giving Sam, something bad must have happened.” 

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I — I’m an amazon who was born nine hours after my mother met my father, and grew to a teen in three days. I was sent to kill my father…and when he confronted me I realized I couldn’t go through with it. But that was too little too late because Sam barged in and shot me. And that was the last I thought I’d see of my Dad until Purgatory.”

Claire nodded, urging her to continue.

“But then I got cold feet, scared he’d try and kill me for what I did. I guess I was wrong to think that…”

“Wow,” Claire breathed, “I guess you Winchesters never do anything the easy way.”

It was then that Dean and Jody re-entered the room. Dean looked sheepish while Jody looked full of motherly concern. Claire was waiting to get an earful but surprised when she addressed Emma.

“How would you like to come back to my place?” She asked Emma softly, “Just till you can figure out what to do next.”

“I — you’re not bothered by what I am?” Emma frowned.

Jody shook her head.

“You’re just a kid,” She replied with a small smile, “who deserves the chance to be one.”

Dean placed a hand on Jody’s shoulder causing Emma to look at him.

“I — I know that you probably want nothing to do with me,” He admitted, “but Jody’s good people. She’s experienced with this kinda thing.” 

“This kinda thing?” Emma frowned at him.

“Taking in stray kids,” Claire replied with a shrug, “like me and her other kid, Alex.”

Emma looked between them, weighing her options. She knew that she might be able to get out of here by herself. But what would she do next? Not only would her father look for her, she wouldn’t know where to go. She’d never experienced the outside world before.

Nor would she be able to leave here without raising suspicion. 

“I guess that would be ok,” She said and quickly added, “at least until I figure out what to do next.”

“That’s all I ask,” Dean said as he looked to Jody, “but — uh — I guess Sammy and I’ll get going. You got things handled here. Just — uh — give me a call if any you encounter any other people from Purgatory.”

Jody nodded.

Emma wanted to tell him to stay but the words died on her lips. She watched her father leave, again, unsure of what would happen to her. At least this time she was relatively sure she wasn’t going to die.

“Let get you home,” Jody said as Emma stood, “I’ll tell Alex to put the lasagna in the oven.”

“What’s lasagna?” Emma quipped as she followed them out of the room.

“You’ve got a lot to learn,” Claire quipped. “Wonder Woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a fic that didn’t pan out. I’d planned on having all the good (and some bad) monster characters the boys have encountered over the years make an appearance. I think that the Bad Place being Purgatory would have been so much more interesting!


End file.
